Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 25/Transcript
Here's the transcript to Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 25. Transcript ["Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 25"] cuts back to Coruscant where the battle is still raging on. And Captain Fordo and Clones defend the Senate Building, but are starting to gain the upper hand as he and the Clones charge forward and destroy an AAT Captain Fordo: Forward! Keep up the pressure on the right! Clone Trooper: Sir, what about our left flank? Captain Fordo: to the left The Jedi have the left. it cuts to a whole army of Super Battle Droids flying in the air, and Mace Windu charges towards them and slices a few of them with his lightsaber as some explode. And then we see Yoda's kybuck landing on a Super Battle Droid, as the creature and Yoda destroy a few Super Battle Droids. And Yoda looks up and he sees Octuptarra combat tri-droid firing their laser canon's, and Yoda turns to his kybuck Yoda: Go now! No longer safe for you, it is! looks at the droids, and he hops off of his kybuck, as the kybuck goes his separate way. And Yoda twirls around as he slices a few of the Octuptarra droids and Mace deflects a few blasters, and he looks up and sees a Octuptarra firing a laser at Mace. But Mace deflects the blast and he uses it to destroy the other Octuptarra droids, and he raises his eyebrow and sends the laser right back at the Octuptarra droid. And then Yoda meets up with Mace as they deflect the laser bolts and begin talking about the situation Yoda: Strange, as the enemies strategy.... Mace Windu: A massive invasion but, no need to take the temple or senate.... Yoda: Unless, an elaborate distraction? Mace Windu: To target their primary objectives! Mace Windu and Yoda: Palpatine! And Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and his friends! Mace notices LAAT's flying by, and he jumps and lands into one Clone Trooper: General Windu! Mace Windu: Pilot, turn this ship around! Clone pilot: Yes sir! then cross fade to Shaak Ti's group where they are running through a huge tunnel where Palpatine, the cats, Kipper, and his friends, Foul Moudama and Roron Corobb then board a hover capsule but Shaak Ti stops on the ramp Shaak Ti: (pants) Get inside! Get to the bunker! Palpatine: My dear, what about you? Shaak Ti: I will stay, (turns around) and hold them off. Tiger: Shaak Ti be reasonable, we don't know if they're still following us. Shaak Ti: (looks back) Make no mistake, they are coming! then look down the tunnel as the camera zooms into the darkness Shaak Ti: Protect the Chancellor, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and his friends. Foul: May the Force be with you. Shaak Ti: Foul And you. Diana: Goodbye, Master Shaak Ti. Palpatine: This selfless sacrifice will be long remembered in the archives of the Jedi Order. Moudama and Roron Corobb run inside and then the door shuts, as the capsule then shoots off down the tunnel, while Shaak Ti stands guard. With her Lightsaber in grip ready to ignite. We then look into the darkness again as we hear something approaching. As Shaak Ti hardens her expression, Then in the darkness out comes a dozen MagnaGuards. Shaak Ti then holds her saber out in a ready stance as the blade ignites return to Anakin where several of the mutated Nelvaanians surround Anakin and then point out their implanted blasters. Anakin: You're not yourselves! You're being manipulated! You are Nelvaan warriors! You must control yourselves, you must stop! I will defend myself. Mutated Nelvaanians then open fire on Anakin as he deflects the blaster bolts with his Lightsaber, but then he reaches out with his cybernetic hand as the Nelvaan in the tank looks in awe and shock. As Anakin Force pushes away several of the mutated Nelvaans, as the one in the tank tries to tell Anakin to stop as Anakin cuts off the blaster of one of the Mutated Nelvaans who looks at his destroyed blaster, where Anakin uses this opening to Force push more of the mutated Nelvaans into the as the one in tank struggles to break free of his restraints. As the other Mutated Nelvaans continue their line of fire, Anakin Force leaps next to them and the Force pushes them. As the Nelvaan in the tank continues to struggle until he finally breaks free and smashes open the tank as Anakin looks back to see him. As the Nelvaan races towards Anakin as the former stands ready to defend but instead of going at Anakin the Nelvaan races to his comrade and then pounces on him, then tears off the cybernetic chestplate. Nelvaan: (talks in Nelvaanian) Anakin: What? Nelvaan then grabs another mutated Nelvaan and tears off the chest plate on him as he explains the chest plates are what's controlling them raises an eyebrow but then he notices one of the mutated Nelvaans walking towards him as he cuts off the chest plate which frees him from the mind control. As Anakin then cuts off the other Mutated Nelvaans' chest plates also freeing them, as he extinguishes his Lightsaber as all of the mutated Nelvaans rub their heads as the one from the tank talks to them, telling them that they were captured and Anakin had freed them, as all of the mutated Nelvaans then race out as the one then points to the main generator, where we see a crystal in the center of it. Anakin: (hardens his expression) I understand. then crossfade back to the tunnel where the capsule shoots down the tunnel Luna: I wonder how Shaak Ti's holding off those droids? Artemis: I just hope she's doing alright. Diana: Don't worry. Shaak Ti's a Jedi master. She'll be alright. Luna: But sweetheart. the capsule goes downward, we crosswipe back to Shaak Ti who fights on all of the MagnaGuards around her as she then races up the side of the wall and then jumps off it and then races up as the MagnaGuards race after leading to another clashing of saber and electro-staffs. As Shaak Ti bravely fights them all while they continue down the tunnel, before pausing as Shaak Ti is counter-acting many of the strikes then slips away to avoid one Guard that tries to hit her with his staff as they all run down the tunnel as Shaak Ti clashes her saber with the many Electro-Staffs swung at her then she force pushes one back but he manages to catch himself as he spins his staff as several more clash their staffs with Shaak Ti's saber before one of the staffs strikes her saber-wielding hand, knocking out of her grip. As Shaak Ti winces in pain while her saber lands on the floor but several guard block it. As they all surround her as Shaak Ti sings to avoid many staffs swung at her as she blocks most swings her her arms then one guard races to her but she avoids it then goes up to its back, following it as it tries to get to her but then she grabs the guard and uses its own staff to block and counter-act the other guards' swings and strikes before she leaps over it and shoves it asside. Then she grabs the discarded electro-staff as she spins it, ready to fight again. As she then leaps and destroys one of the Guards' heads with the staff then she destroys another, then swings the staff at several of the Guards' legs, tripping them over. As one flies onto the ground, then she jumps onto and smashes its head with the staff. Then Shaak Ti barrel flips into the circle of MagnaGuards as they try to strike her with their own staffs but she is able to counter-act each of their strikes with the staff she wields as she then stabs one in the chest, then she spins the staff and clashes with another guard's own staff before she disarms it. Then she jumps up and destroys its head with her kneecap. [We return to Anakin where he leaps onto a higher walkway then Force shoves away some battle droids, then cuts down 2 of them. As he jumps onto a higher platform as he uses the Force to hurl away several more battle droids above him before he clips his saber back onto his belt then he jumps onto the higher, higher platform, then he uses acrobatic jumps to get higher and higher up before he jumps onto a ladder and climbs up it. Then he reaches the top where he then walks over to the edge of the platform and down below is the main generator. We 6then return to the Mutated Nelvaans where they fighting several of the battle droids as they blast some down before the charge at them and smash them with their bare hands. As one rips one of the droids in half, while one slams another on the floor as another Nelvaan runs past him. As they then start freeing their comrades in more mutation tubes. As the doctors and scientists flee like cowards. While the Nelvaans chase them. Then Anakin makes a running start before he jumps from the platform as he flies towards the generator as he uses his cybernetic hand to catch himself and skid down the main support beam and onto the overhead cover. As he then climbs to the side and leans over one side. then tries to use his Lightsaber to penetrate the crystal's field but it's unfortunately saber-proof. So he then forces his cybernetic hand into the energy-field. As he screams in excruciating pain, he reaches out for the crystal as he uses the Force to pull into his grasp. But the crystal doesn't move. Growing frustrated, Anakin tries harder and soon the crystal flies into his hand. As Anakin groans in pain, he clenches his hand and smashes the crystal. But the resulting crush causes a major explosion, destroying Anakin's hand completely as he yells in agony. Then several explosions break out in the facility as the main generator then explodes. Sending Anakin flying up as he grabs the main support and looks down as the rest of the generator then starts exploding before the whole thing blows up. We then return to the scientists trying to escape as they race for their ship with the Nelvaans right behind them. As a huge army of Battle Droids open fire but they all overwhelmed and destroyed, as the ground then shoots out steam and then a huge explosion erupts, which then the strong winter wings stop completely. Then all of the ice on the water breaks up as the clouds clear up and the sun shines. While the Nelvaans are destroying more droids. Then from one of the holes in the ground, Anakin climbs out. Then Anakin notices scientists at their ship as he walks towards them. Which then they notice him as they point their blasters at him. But Anakin, looking very angry reaches out with his the remaining stub of his arm and crushes all of their blasters then throws one of the scientists into the throng of Nelvaans then Force pushes one down, then he destroys the ramp to their ship. Then the ground opens up as more steam erupts which catches three of the scientists in it. As the last one then takes out a blaster pistol at Anakin, but before he can fire; Anakin notices him and then lifts him up with the Force, as he hardens his expression as the scientist tries to adjust his breathing equipment but then its crushed as the vents and hoses burst. Then he falls to the ground, dead. Seeing Skywalker's ravaged arm, the Nelvaan mutants tear off their implanted blasters, which Anakin is amazed to see. As they all chant: "holt kezed". cross fade back to back to Derek who is searching for Anakin through a telescope and BJ comes beside him BJ: Derek, do you see him yet. Derek: I'm not sure. No wait! There he is! turns to the others Hey everybody, Anakin's back! Thomas: He's back? Barney: Already? Gee, how time flies. then see a crowd approaching the village. As the Nelvaans, the elder, Obi-Wan, and our heroes look to see what is approaching. Then one of them smiles as we see it's Anakin and all of the Mutated Nelvaans walking up. The women all gasp, as Obi-wan's eyebrows raise up in shock as even our heroes have shock looking faces. As the Mutated Nelvaans then come to a stop. But all of the woman are horrified at the sight of them as one of then steps back in caution. As the main mutated Nelvaan looks sad Marcella: Are those the missing Nelvaan warriors? Buttercup: They can't be. Toby: Yeah, they don't look like them. Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: [opens her Super Computer and does a scan on the mutant Nelvaans as it confirms, they are the missing warriors] Guys, they are the missing warriors? Stepney: Are you sure? Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: Yes, and they have been mutated by the Techo Union. closes the Super Computer as she and the Sailor Guardians look back at the mutant Nelvaan warriors then a little girl steps out from the crowd and walks up to him. As she places her arm on his own. Child: Oppu. Nelvaan grins to see his daughter recognizes him as all of the woman all well up in tears. As the one male then picks up his daughter and hugs her, then all of the women race up to their respective loved ones and hug them aswell. As Obi-Wan looks to Anakin in gratitude. Then it fades to the next scene where we see several of the women have put on fancy arm covers for the Mutated Nelvaans who lost their arms, then they all celebrate at a local fire as several dancers all dance in the light of the flames. Then we come to Obi-Wan and Anakin (who also has a cover on his arm stub) Obi-Wan: You've done a great thing for these people. Well done, Anakin. Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: But, what was your experience in the cave, Anakin? Anakin: I listened to the mother, just as the shaman said. I was shown a vision. Do you think, they'll be able to reclaim their old lives? Obi-Wan: I sense they will. As long as each of them is willing to except themselves. then return to the capsule, where it shoots down farther down the tunnel going in many different directions before stopping. As Palpatine, the cats, Kipper, his friends, Foul Moudama, and Roron Corobb race out, then down a hallway as several doors then close behind them. Before they run into the bunker as the last door shuts. As the lights then come on. Artemis: Alright, we should be safe here. [But then suddenly, out from the shadows Grievous, the Horrid Lorries, S.C. Ruffey, and the Spiteful Brake Van appear! S.C. Ruffey: Surprise! the cats, Kipper, and his friends get surprised by Grievous, the Horrid Lorries, S.C. Ruffey, and the Spiteful Brake's sudden appearance as Foul then shoves them aside as he and Roran then engage Grievous to the duel. While Palpatine slowly walks backward into the shadows before turning his surprised expression to a look of deviousness. Roran and Foul continue to duel Grievous before they come into a blade lock. But then, Grievous' arms split into four arms and grab 2 more sabers and ignites them as Roran and Foul are shocked to see the 2 extra arms as Grievous then starts deliver several flurries of Lightsaber swings as the room flashes in blue and green lights. to Shaak Ti, she leaps over the Guards and finally manages to retrieve her Lightsaber, as she ignites it, as it cuts 2 of them. Before it flies into her hand and she uses both it and the taken staff to counter-act all of the MagnaGuards' swings and strikes. Before catching all of the staffs in a huge lockup. But then, all Guards back down as Shaak Ti watches in confusion. as she starts to wonder why they backed down before she then realizes it was all a distraction! Shaak Ti: (gasps) NO!! (she then runs down the tunnel) at the duel we watch Roran still fighting Grievous but then he's struck down with all four sabers which Shaak Ti senses as she tries to run harder. While Foul is still fighting Grievous but he too, is struck down. As Shaak Ti clenches her teeth in an effort of running even faster. As Grievous extinguishes 3 of his sabers and clips them onto his belt as he then presses the button to open the door. As he then walks up to Palpatine, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and his friends Grievous: You're mine, Old man and flea bags. Palatine: I'm not afraid of you. You wouldn't dare harm the supreme chancellor of the Republic. What ever would your master say? Grievous: (Grabs Palpatine by his cloak) You are lucky they want you alive. The Spiteful Brake Van: And you better be worth it after all this trouble. then Shaak Ti races in, with her Lightsaber drawn and ignites but then she stops and gasps in shock at the sight before her Shaak Ti: Chancellor! Luna! Artemis! Diana! Kipper! Tiger! Pig! Arnold! Palpatine: Shaak Ti, my dear. You've come to rescue us. Horrid Lorry #2: Well, well, well. If it isn't the female Jedi. I hate to say it, you thought bravely sweetheart, but you lost the war already. Now that the Chancellor and these pussy cats and other animals are our's now. Shaak Ti: (stares in shock for a moment but then she scrunches her face up and lets out a battle cry as she charges Grievous and clashes sabers with Grievous but then he grabs her arm and then her neck) Grievous: You're tired, Jedi. Shaak Ti: (grunts as she tries to break lose) Grievous: (steals her Lightsaber from her grip) You won't be needing this, I got something else for you. (several electrical wires then start to extend out from his wrist as Shaak Ti looks in fear) it cuts to outside, where we see Palpatine being taken into a ship as Grievous follows him. Diana: What are they gonna do to us, mommy? Luna: I-I don't know, baby. Tiger: I don't wanna die Kipper. Not for real. Kipper: Aw, don't worry Tiger. We're gonna be okay. holds onto Arnold's hand in a comforting way just then a gunship with Mace Windu onboard flies in. But the MagnaGuards opens fire on the ship, striking it. As the ship flies way, on fire, Mace Windu jumps out from the ship and lands next to the loading ramp as the cats look back Artemis: Master Windu! and the Horrid Lorries look back too Horrid Lorry #1: Another Jedi?! Horrid Lorry #3: Well, I'm getting sick and tired of all these Jedi popping everywhere to rescue the Chancellor and these pussy cats! then draws all four of his arms, with Lightsabers all ignites in them. But then Windu clenches his hand, as Grievous' chest plates are then crushed as Grievous winces and then he falls to his knees as he clenches his chest, coughing hard. Horrid Lorry #2: PILOT, GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!! ship starts to take off, Windu then runs up and leaps, as he deflects the blaster bolts from its turrets, thus robbing him of the power behind the leap, and the ship blasts into space. As Windu looks up in the sky in annoyance, but then realizes Shaak Ti and her comrades are still out there. As we crossfade to the bunker where Windu racers in and finds the dead Roran and Foul before he looks up Mace Windu: Shaak Ti! then see Shaak Ti is tied up in electric wires dangling from the ceiling Shaak Ti: I've failed. then arches an eyebrow as we crossfade to Obi0Wan and Anakin's cruiser, where we see R2 is fixing Anakin's cybernetic arm. R2-D2: beeps Anakin: No R2, there are far more things that are painful. Obi-Wan walks up Obi-Wan: You weren't in the med-lab, we thought we might find you here. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: How's your arm, Anakin? Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon: Yeah, is it better? Anakin: We're just finishing up. (he then puts on a robust glove on his new cybernetic hand.) See? Good as new. Obi-Wan: Anakin, the must difficult trial a Jedi must face is to look inside one's self. Often we see things we don't like. But these aspects are not set in stone. It is our decisions that shape our destinies. R2 beeps as he shakes his head back and fourth Anakin: An urgent message from Courascant? Patch it through! then turns on a holographic message where Mace Windu is present on it. Mace WIndu: Kenobi, Skywalker, Thomas and friends! Courasant is under siege. And General Grievous has abducted the Supreme Chancellor, along with Luna, Artemus, Diana, Kipper, and his friends. You must return imminently! You must rescue Palpatine and your friends. Anakin: Grievous... Thomas: We'll be right there, Master Windu! You can count on it! Anakin: (stands up) Battle stations! All crews in their fighters! Prepare to jump to hyperspace! Move! then cross fade to the space battle, as the camera zooms out showing the massive battle. Before the screen goes black and then the credits roll. And after they finish, the Lucasfilm Logo appears, followed by the Cartoon Network Logo. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars Category:Thomas' Adventures Series